Stars
by Storm229
Summary: "I will come back to you. This, I swear by the stars." The Grand Magic Games have officially ended, with Fairy Tail emerging victorious, but a certain scarlet-haired woman cannot forget his promise. Jellal's promise. Inspired by Stars from Les Miserables. One-shot. Please R&R!


**Hi everyone! This is the first Fairy Tail fanfiction that I've ever written, so I hope I do a good job! Now, Jerza is my OTP :D I love it soooo much! And I was so glad that they nearly made it canon, just nearly. But they are going to soon :P **

**Stars from Les Miserables inspired this fanfic, and is one of my favourite songs in the whole musical (along with a few others) **

**This is a one-shot, because the plot isn't that complicated or anything, and without further ado, I bring you... Stars!**

* * *

Following the end of the Grand Magic Games with Fairy Tail emerging as the number one guild in Fiore, they were holding a great feast at their inn, celebrating their victory.

Plates being thrown around, drunken men wrestling each other on the floor, Cana looking on with a silly half-smile on her face, Mira blushing with embarrassment as complements were thrown at her mighty "Satan Soul" transformation.

On the other side of the room, was where Natsu and Gray were in their usual brawl, determined to figure out who the was winner between them, with Lucy cheering Natsu on, and who else but Juvia cheering on her beloved Gray-sama. Judging as their referee, holding a glass of beer in his hand was Master Makarov with of course, Laxus and the First Master (who couldn't miss an opportunity to celebrate with her guild), accompanying him.

If this were an ordinary celebration, Erza would be standing over the both of them, ranting on about how immature they were, and knocking them out with just one hit.

However, this wasn't an ordinary celebration.

Instead, the woman clad in armour was standing at the balcony of inn, lost in her thoughts as a cool evening breeze swept through her long, scarlet hair.

_Jellal..._

Earlier on in the day, the cobalt-haired male bid farewell with Fairy Tail, leaving along with Ultear and Meredy to continue their journey defeating dark guilds, as their independent guild Crime Sorciere. Just before his departure, he had said something.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

"_Erza, can I talk to you for a moment?'_

_Said female nodded and he led her into a wide, dark alleyway, mask still over his nose and mouth just in case. _

"_What's wrong Jellal?" Erza asked, concerned._

"_Before I leave, I just wanted to inform you that I don't have a fiancé."He said with a sheepish grin on his face._

_Without giving her any time to react, he quickly added, "I just wanted the best for you, Erza."_

_An awkward silence filled the air, but was broken by Erza's low chuckle, which gradually became a full-blown laugh._

"_You looked so serious to tell me this? I always knew, silly! Or have you forgotten how much of a terrible liar you are?" she chortled._

_Going beet red with embarrassment, Jellal could not believe that he was being laughed at. Being __**laughed at. **__By none other than his best friend, and...crush._

"_Hrmph. Don't make fun of me Scarlet." He retorted._

_Shaking off her once-uncontrollable laughter, Erza straightened her back and regained a stiff and composure, betrayed by a slight grin._

"_Yes, almighty Jellal Fernandes. I shall not tarnish your impossibly large ego from now on."_

_He scowled comically and simultaneously, they broke into laughter, causing confused glances to be shot in their direction._

_For Jellal, it felt nice to see her smile and laugh with him again—something that they hadn't done in quite a while. There was always a nagging feeling in his heart, that he was the cause of Erza's constantly serious face. It was good to know that he didn't cause her pain… At least, now he didn't._

_Truth to be told, Erza was expecting Jellal to confess about something else, instead of just stating the obvious that he did not have a fiancé. However, it was a blessing to see the object of her long-term affection to be smiling at her, just like old times._

"_Erza." Suddenly, Jellal became serious once more, and stared directly into the woman's eyes, causing her to feel quite self-conscious._

_Not being able to conjure up words to answer his question with his dark brown orbs boring into her own, Erza cocked her head to the side, urging him on to say what he was going to._

"_The reason I wanted to talk to you wasn't just because of the fiancé lie—" Upon this, Jellal scratched the back of his head with a half-grin on his face._

"_I actually wanted to confess something."_

_Just managing to keep her anticipating emotions under control, Erza tried not to get her hopes too high. _

_**He's not going to say THAT… Calm down Titania. **__she thought to herself._

"_I… sortofmighthaveareallybigcru shonyou." He blurted out, cheeks tinged with red as he finished the sentence._

_Erza, having not heard him completely, was bewildered._

"_I'm sorry, Jellal. I didn't hear you…" she said softly._

"_I said that I sort of might have a really big crush on you." He repeated, looking away from her face in embarrassment._

_The scarlet-haired woman was stunned, shocked. She had not been expecting this, and had no idea how to react to his confession—that she had been dreaming of for a long time._

_**Think, Erza, THINK! How does the female protagonist react in Lucy's story? **__Frantically, she grasped at possible line she could think of, but could not decide on one. __**That? No, too cheesy. That one? No, too love-sick…HELP ME STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE!**_

_Finally, Erza calmed down by imagining a great big slice of her favourite, delicious cheesecake in front of her, and decided on what she was going to say._

"_Oh… Me too." __**That's the best you can think of? THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN THINK OF? **__Erza cringed internally._

"_Yeah, so I probably should go now. Meredy and Ultear are waiting for me." Jellal stated, disappointment evidently etched on his face._

_Preparing to turn heel and leave, the cobalt-haired male was pleasantly surprised when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso, disabling him from moving any further._

"_I love you, Jellal." Came the muffled voice of Erza, while burying her head into Jellal's back._

_Said boy turned around once more, and used his index and middle finger to tip up Erza's head, gazing into her brown irises._

"_I love you, Erza Scarlet." He replied and slowly, drew her face up to his and their lips carefully connected._

_There was no describing this tingling, burning sensation that Erza felt. As cliché as it may sound, mini fireworks were going off inside her head, filling her with such a wonder that could never have been put into words. _

_With his arms around her, Erza just wanted to melt in his embrace and never leave. Unfortunately, she knew that they would have to part ways._

_Ever so gently, she pulled away after a while, much to the disappointment of them both._

"_You have to leave now." She said, head drooping down in sadness and regret._

"_I know, but I will return to you, my Titania." Jellal said._

"_Promise me." Erza looked up with a pleading look on her face._

"_I will come back to you. This, I swear by the stars." He stated meaningfully, as his pinkie intertwined with hers and with one last peck on her lips, he turned once more, and walked slowly towards the two figures who were waiting for him at the opening of the alleyway._

_Erza smiled, a blush still tinting her cheeks as she picked up her voice and shouted out,_

"_Don't you go off looking for fiancés!" _

_Jellal looked back with a smile across his face, a sparkle in his eye and nodded._

_She looked on until the three silhouettes of Crime Sorciere had long since faded from her view. Standing up, she brushed down invisible dust particles of her usual armour and returned to the inn, footsteps echoing through the dark alleyway._

* * *

It was a beautiful, clear night. Different constellations smiled down at the brown-eyed woman, as she remembered his promise.

"_This I swear by the stars."_

_There, out in the darkness,_

_A fugitive running,_

_Fallen from God._

_Fallen from grace._

A faint voice cried out to the scarlet-haired woman from indoors, inviting her to rejoin the party. Allowing a light smile to grace her features, Erza turned from the breathtaking view of the starry sky, and returned to her friends, her Fairy Tail nakama.

_Return to me safely, my love. _

_I never shall yield,_

_Till we come face to face._

_Till we come face to face._

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please review (even though this was a lowly oneshot :) and I know Stars is not a love song, but I twisted it into one :) So yeah, R&R please!**

**Till next time,**

**Storm229**


End file.
